Night Falls
Prologue Cindy placed her miniature she made on the table. It was painted gold. She latched it onto her cat's collar. It was beautiful. (sorry I haven't thought of a prophecy yet) Chapter 1 Bramblestar glared at Birchfall. "You let it escape?" "Yes. It ran back to it's Twolegplace as soon as it saw us." "I can't believe this clan. You're all pathetic." Everyone bowed their heads in embarrasment."You will all search for this cat. When you find it, bring it to me." All of the clan dispersed at Bramblestar's command. Shadow padded along calmy in her Twoleg's garden. The golden Twoleg on her collar shimmered in the light like a little sun. She saw a white tom jump on the fence. Followed by a dark red she-cat. "Come with us." the white tom's voice was cold. "No!" Shadow mewed. "Please." Now it was a dark red she-cat, "Bramblestar will kill lots of cats if you don't come with us." The she-cats voice was edged with fear. "My name is Squirrelflight. And this tom is Cloudtail." "Um... my name is Shadow." Shadow stammered. Shadow went over to Squirrelflight. "Okay. Take me away." Brambestar was lying in his den when he heard Squirrelflight call, "Bramblestar, we got her." Bramblestar leaped down. "Good." The black she cat stared around with wide eyes, but not with fear. She looked mildly interested. The place were Sol had been kept had been made into a den for Shadow. Bamblestar didn't show her were it was though. So, we have the cat with the golden Twoleg with me. What do I do with her Mapleshade? His mate hissed in his ear "Kill her. But not yet. Wait. She could become your minion to kill all of those sniveling clans." Excellent. ''Bramblestar thought. "And one more thing Bramblestar, I'm expecting your kits." Mapleshade whispered then disappeared. Shadow sat quietly with Squirrelflight and Cloudtail. Shadow looked around at the clearing with excitement. Her little Twoleg model rubbed against her collar. She closed her eyes and imagined Cindy stroking her fur. It was calming, knowing that Shadow's Twoleg was by her when she was waiting for a supposed killer to meet her. Dovewing listened to the Shadowclan border. Tigerheart was patrolling. Dovewing flexed her claws. If she ever met Tigerheart again she would rip his throat out. He had killed Leafpool because she had stepped ''"to close" to the border. Ivypool crashed into a rock. The new deputy, Berrynose, lashed his tail. "You can't fight worth your keep" he scoffed. Ivypool lnged when he was talking. She reached her forpaws around his and flipped him over her. When he landed she pinned him to the ground. Ivypool got off of Berrynose and shook her pelt. The training hollow was dry and Ivypool's throat burned. She was going to get some water after the session. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice that Berrynose was approaching her. Berrynose glared at Ivypool. How dare she? he thought to himself. He leaped on top of her, claws unsheathed and began tearing at her pelt. Ivypool tried to throw him off, but he just kept on digging in his claws deeper and deeper until she yowled in surrender. Chapter 2 Hazeltail sat very still. Hopefully no one would notice her belly and ask who the father was. She hid a groan as Jayfeather padded up to her. He sat down next to her. "So, your expecting? Don't worry, I'm not going to ask about the father." Hazeltail mewed gratefully, "Thank you." "No problem" Jayfeather's gaze suddenly snapped toward the entrance to the camp."Bye." He ran full pelt out of the camp. Jayfeather ran after Half-Moon as she swerved around the trees. Half-Moon stopped and sat down on a rock. "Half-Moon," Jayfeather gasped "What is it?" Half-Moon fixed her loving gaze on Jayfeather. "My love, I was the only one who dares to enter your Clan's territory. I came to tell you of a prophecy." Half-Moon watched as Jayfeather took in this surprising bit of news. He's so cute when he panicks. she thought. Then she shook her head. No! I'm on a mission! ''"Starclan has abandoned us?" Jayfeather said in a panicked voice. "No my love, Starclan is watching. They just can't risk being seen by Bramblestar. Anyway, the prophecy..." Sandstorm was patroling with Brackenfur and Dustpelt. The Windclan border was just ahead. She could see Ashfoot racing towards a rabbit. The rabbit ran straight over the border. Ashfoot skidded to a halt just inside the border. Sandstorm padded forward."Hello" she mewed. Ashfoot was opening her mouth to reply when Onestar slid out of the bushes. "Come with me Ashfoot." They padded away. Onestar turned on her. "You should've caught that rabbit." "It was in enemy territory!" Ashfoot could hardly believe her ears, "Our clan has plenty of food. We are not starving. We don't need to steal prey." Firestar stared down at his clan, eyes wide with fear. "I shouldn't have let Bramblestar become deputy." Bluestar soothed Firestar, "no one knew he was going to turn. Not even Starclan." Whitestorm padded up to Blustar. "Bluestar, Firestar, Featherwhisker is fading." The sky turned dark and Silverpelt shone in the sky. Hazeltail lay in the forest, in a hiding spot Bumblestripe had showed Dovewing. Jayfeather circled her, herbs in his jaws. At moonhigh, 6 kits lay against her belly as they drank her milk. "4 she-cats and 2 toms." Jayfeather mewed. "They're beautiful," Hazeltail's voice was a whisper. Shadow layed in her nest. It was hard. She sat up and started rummaging in it, feeling for a stone. She stiffened as Cloudtail stuck his head in. "What are you doing?" he asked. "My nest has a stone in it." Shadow mewed. Then she heard someone yowling something. Ivypool stuck her head out of the den and saw 6 kits! He jaw dropped and she stared blankly at them. One was black with brown eyes, another was all gray except for a white ear with blue eyes the color of the lake. The rest were blocked by Clanmates as they pelted Hazetail with questions. Hazeltail was overwelmed. "I was helping Jayfeather and I saw these kits behind a bush. So we brought them here." Hazeltail mewed. Bramblestar shoved his way to the front. Hazeltail looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can we keep them? They will make strong warriors. I could be their mother." Dovewing watched through slitted eyes as Bramblestar weighed the possibilities. "It would cost us prey now, but I would have 6 warriors if they live," he mewed finally. "We will keep them!" Everyone cheered. Daisy rushed forward and guided Hazeltail and the kits to the nursery. Featherwhisker was barely more than a shadow. She thrashed on the moss. "Jayfeather" she gasped her eyes wide. Jayfeather materialized by her side. "Featherwhisker no!" he yowled and fell beside her. "Jayfeather, trust Shadow. No matter what she does trust her. Trust Shad-" suddenly Featherwhisker was gone. "Good-bye Featherwhisker. We will miss you." Chapter 3 Daisy stiffened as she saw one of the kits, a black she-cat with brown eyes, who Haeltail had named Volekit. She raced to the medicine cat den in a panic. Jayfeather took one glance at her face and pelted to the nursery. Volekit was trembling and hacking. Then Volekit coughed up blood. "It's to late." Jayfeather mewed in a hushed voice of sorrow. Hazeltail stroked Volekit until the kit went limp. Volekit was going to Starclan. ''Protect her, please. Hazeltail begged to the stars. The stars just stared down upon the camp, unresponsive. She nuzzled her kits closer and bit back a wail. Why? Why did you take her? There would never be an answer to the question Hazeltail so dearly wanted to know. Whitekit was jumping around Hazeltail, begging for her to play a game. The other kits were paying, but she wasn't allowed to join because she couldn't play as hard as them. The disease that had killed Volekit had infected her, so she would get winded easily. Shadow watched Whitekit for a bit, then padded up to her. "I could play with you," she mewed. "Okay,"Whitekit mewed. Shadow rolled up some moss and threw it. Whitekit grabbed it out of the air. "Can you teach me a hunting move?" Whitekit begged. to be continued...